the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Marcus Kane
Marcus Kane ist einer der Hauptcharaktere der ersten, zweiten und dritten Staffel von The 100. Seine Rolle wird seit der Pilot Folge Die Landung von Henry Ian Cusick verkörpert. im deutschen wird er von Markus Pfeiffer synchronisiert. Kane war auf der Ark ein Ratsmitglied und pro tempore Kanzler nachdem Thelonious angeschossen wurde. Nach der Landung der 100 gerät er immer wieder mit anderen in den Konflikt obwohl er eigentlich nur das beste für die Bewohner möchte. Er überlebt den Anschlag und die Folgeschäden nach dem Start des Exodusschiff und schafft es zusammen mit Abigail, Sinclair und anderen Sky People lebend mit der Mecha Station zur Erde. Auf der Erde erbaut Kane mit den Überlebenden Camp Jaha und wir vorübergehend Kanzler bis er das Amt an Abigail Griffin abgibt und sich selbst mehr für den Frieden zwischen Sky People und Grounder einsetzt. Als er nach seiner Gefangenschaft zurück ins Camp kommt arbeitet er Seite an Seite mit Clarke an einer Allianz zwischen Sky People und Groundern. Nach den Ereignissen in Mount Weather lebt Kane in dem weiter ausgebauten Camp der Sky People, dass nun Arkadia heißt. Er ist erneut Ratsmitglied mit Jackson und Sinclair als Offiziere und Abigail als Kanzlerin. Bei der Versammlung mit den 12. Grounder Clans bekommt er das Brandzeichen des Bündnisses. Nachdem Charles Pike die Macht an sich greift, bildet sich um Kane eine Widerstandsgruppe die jedoch von Pike entdeckt und enttarnt wird. Kane soll zusammen mit Lincoln und Sinclair exekutiert werden. Lincoln opfert sich jedoch für Octavia und die Anderen und kann mit seinem Tod viele Leben, unter anderem auch Kanes, retten. Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Vergangenheit Über seine Geschichte vor den Geschehnissen von The 100 ist nicht viel bekannt. Das einzige bekannte Familienmitglied ist seine Mutter Vera Kane. Zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt wurde er als Ratsmitglied des Hohen Rates eingesetzt. Aussehen Marcus Kane ist ein großer, braunäugiger Mann Mitte Vierzig mit leicht gebräunter Haut. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare sind leicht gewellt und nach hinten gekämmt. Sein Gang und seine Haltung strahlen stets eine gewisse Autorität aus. Persönlichkeit : "Niemand kann das wirklich wollen, aber es ist nun mal Fakt das für jeden Tag Verzögerung 10 Menschen mehr geopfert werden müssen. Heute also 209, morgen 219, übermorgen schon 229. WIR sind diejenigen die jetzt unbedingt Zeit brauchen." : - (Wir sind nicht allein) Kane entwickelt im Laufe der Serie neu. Anfangs ist er sehr darauf bedacht nach den Gesetzen der Ark zu leben und diese durchzusetzen. Dabei geht er pragmatisch und kalt vor, da er kaum Gefühle an sich heran lässt und für ihn das Gesetz oberste Prioritäten hat. Das veranlasst ihn auch Abby Griffin verhaften zu lassen, nachdem sie mehr als die erlaubte Blutmenge verrauchte um Kanzler Jaha das Leben zu retten. Ihm ist alles Recht um die Menschheit zu retten, koste es was es wolle. So treibt er die geplante Abtrennung des Versorgungsabschnitts von Sektor 17 und damit den geplanten Massenmord an 320 Bewohner der Ark immer weiter an und drängte danach, da er sich um das Wohl aller Menschen sorgte. Nach dieser, dann doch freiwilligen, Opferung der Bewohner für ihre Familien bereut Kane langsam seine Taten. Er beginnt sich langsam zu wandeln. Er wird selbstlos und ist bereit sich selbst zu opfern. Er hindert Kanzler Jaha an seinem Versuchten Selbstmord in Sektor 17 und will sich selbst opfern, als das Raumschiff zur Erde manuell gezündet werden muss und klar ist, dass ein Mitglied auf der Ark-Raumstation für immer verweilen muss. In der zweiten Staffel sieht er ein, das er kein guter Führer sein kann. Loyal unterstellt er sich Clarke und vertraut ihr als Anführerin. Er übernimmt ihre Einstellung gegenüber den Groundern sie nicht mit Waffengewalt nieder zu strecken sondern sich im Kampf gegen die Mountain Man zu verbünden. Auftritte Beziehungen Callie Cartwig Thelonious Jaha → Hauptartikel: Kane und Thelonious Abigail Griffin → Hauptartikel: Marcus und Abby Vera Kane Indra Bellamy Blake ''→ Hauptartikel: '' Trivia * Es wurde vermutet das Kane den Anschlag auf Thelonious geplant hat bis in Ein Sturm zieht auf aufgeklärt wurde das es Commander Shumway war. * Unter vielen Fans wird diskutiert, dass Kane der Vater von Octavia ist. Jason Rothenberg äußerte sich auf Twitter dazu und sagte, dass Kane nicht Octavias Vater ist. * Kanes Plot konzentriert sich auf die Erlösung. * Während er ursprünglich als sehr engagiert und Leistungsorientiert wirkt, bedauert und bereut er seine Handlungen durch die erste und zweite Staffel. Er zeigt Reue über seine Entscheidungen und zeigt volle Verantwortung für das was er getan hat. * Er war der erste Kanzler in Camp Jaha. ** Er führte ebenfalls die erste Bestrafung nach der neuen Exodus Charta durch. * Wozu hat man Freunde? war die erste Folge in der er nicht zu sehen war. * Marcus Kane entschloss sich mehrfach dafür sich selbst zu töten um den anderen zu helfen oder war bereit sich zu Opfern. * Er trägt das Brandzeichen des Bündnisses der Grounder Clans das jeder Anführer trägt. Bedeutende Tötungen * Jake Griffin (Indirekt) * 320 Bewohner der Ark, indirekt bei der Opferung * Tristan Zitate Staffel Eins Wir sind nicht allein : "Niemand kann das wirklich wollen, aber es ist nun mal Fakt das für jeden Tag Verzögerung 10 Menschen mehr geopfert werden müssen. Heute also 209, morgen 219, übermorgen schon 229. WIR sind diejenigen die jetzt unbedingt Zeit brauchen." - Kane zum hohen Rat Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Wanheda (1) : Kane zu Bellamy: "Bellamy there hasn't been an attack since Mount Weather. That's three months. Our people believe that this is real peace. Try not to screw that up." Galerie Wanheda(1) 12.jpg Kane Jaha Staffel 1 Ark.jpg Der hohe Rat Kane.jpg Kane Jaha Gefängnis Grounders.jpg Marcus Kane.png Marcus Kane Staffel 2 Ein Krieg zieht auf The 100.jpg Referenzen zh:Kane fr:Marcus Kane en:Marcus Kane it:Marcus Kane Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Sky People Kategorie:Kanzler Kategorie:Der hohe Rat Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Zitate)